


Not Funny Anymore

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [100]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, friendship fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “How would you feel if it was you?”Character: Fred WeasleyWarning: Angst, little OOC but I still think Fred's the twin that can go a little too far





	Not Funny Anymore

“Oh stop overreacting, Y/N. It was a joke!” You know Fred genuinely doesn’t understand, doesn’t realise how hurtful it was. Tough love…that’s what Fred usually needs, he’s not quite as emotionally intelligent as his twin. 

“How would you feel if it was you? How would you feel if someone called you names, pointed out your insecurities in front of the whole school?” You watch his face call, watch the cogs seem to start turning in his head. 

“I…”

“Fred, sometimes you can be a right git. You think its funny but you don’t seem realise that there is a fine line between funny and hurtful. Making jokes about the things i’m most insecure about in front of everyone, including the slytherins? Not funny. Not at all.”

You walk away knowing that sometimes the best thing to do with Fred was to let him mull it over. Fred wasn’t a nasty person, you knew that, but he was the twin that had the habit of going over the line. Of not realising that the joke wasn’t funny anymore. He was still your friend…but he needed to understand, needed to realise, need to apologise and never do it again. Fred had to learn the hard way.


End file.
